


Histoire de Savoie, ou la naissance d'une amitié

by Elearane



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Savoie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elearane/pseuds/Elearane
Summary: Un seul chapitre, une histoire très courte mais que je me devais d'écrire.





	Histoire de Savoie, ou la naissance d'une amitié

**Author's Note:**

> Un seul chapitre, une histoire très courte mais que je me devais d'écrire.

Les hurlements et le tumulte de la bataille avaient laissé place à un silence assourdissant dans les bois enneigés en ce jour de Pâques et les corbeaux intrépides avaient rapidement pris leur quartier auprès des corps sans vie qui gisaient sur le sol gelé. Aucun homme n'aurait pu être préparé à cette vision de cauchemar. Le sang versé, les tentes d'un campement totalement renversées, les feux piétinés et les corps mutilés... L'aube venait à peine de se lever après cette attaque nocturne et les gémissements des derniers blessés s'accrochant encore et toujours à la vie montaient lentement dans l'air. Personne pourtant ne pouvait les entendre. Personne ? Non, pas vraiment. Assis non loin, contre la souche d'un arbre, à moitié conscient, un homme, jeune, était en train de succomber à la peur et au froid, blessé à la tête, l'âme en peine et le corps en feu... Il était seul... Et cela allait durer encore trois jours...

L'horreur qui saisit le Capitaine Tréville et ses hommes était sans nom. L'odeur de la mort était palpable depuis un moment déjà, mais voir ce lieu rempli des corps des mousquetaires, de leurs amis, était quelque chose de terrible. La patrouille de secours, composée d'une dizaine d'hommes était partie dès que l'alerte avait été donnée : les cadets n'étaient pas rentrés de leur camp d'entraînement. Ils manquaient tous, sans exception. Les 22 hommes n'étaient pas rentrés pour le dimanche de Pâque. Tréville s'en voulait de ne pas avoir chevauché plus vite, de ne pas être parti avec eux, de les avoir laissés seul. Mais... C'était sans danger. C'était ce qu'il pensait sincèrement... Mais... Il était maintenant trop tard. Tréville le savait. Les regrets ne changeaient rien et il fallait agir pour le mieux, dans l'intérêt de tous. Il avait appris cela en commandant. Le Capitaine, un homme entre deux âges, bien bâti, les cheveux grisonnant, le regard bleu intense et l'aura d'un commandant de naissance, venait de perdre toute couleur. Il était plus blanc que la neige qui tombait de façon éparse dans les bois. Le Capitaine sentait ses mains trembler autour de ses rênes et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la peur de ses hommes. Il savait qu'il devait se reprendre car tout le monde attendait de lui qu'il donne des ordres. Mais comment en donner quand la douleur saisit votre cœur ? Il se sentait terriblement coupable mais ne pouvait en parler à personne. Prenant une grande inspiration, il regarda ses hommes avec toute la grandeur qui le caractérisait, et prit la parole d'une voix forte mais tremblante malgré tout.

« Que quatre hommes aillent vérifier les alentours. Faites attention, on ne sait jamais. Athos, prenez les hommes et vérifiez s'il y a des survivants... On peut l'espérer... Deux hommes avec moi pour voir si on peut trouver qui a fait cela. »

C'était tout, Tréville avait déjà mis pied à terre et était en train d'attacher sa monture à un arbre. Il savait que tout devait être fait pour trouver qui avait fait cela. En tout cas, il se devait d'essayer car il savait qu'il y avait plus encore en jeu que ce qu'il semblait. Alors il prit sur lui pour faire ce long et difficile travail. Mais il savait qu'il y avait plus dur encore. Athos en effet, devait vérifier chaque homme, afin de voir s'il y avait des survivants. L'homme, grand et fort, sentait le froid de la peur et de l'horreur s'instiller en lui. Il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses cheveux bruns qui lui gouttaient dans le dos. Il connaissait la peur et le sentiment d'impuissance qui suivaient ces moments infernaux où la mort devait prendre le tribut qu'il lui avait été promis, mais jamais il n'avait vécu une telle horreur où l'espoir disparaît lentement mais sûrement. Alors qu'il tournait un homme qu'il savait mort, il entendit un mousquetaire crier qu'il y avait un survivant. Abandonnant tout séance tenante, il se rua vers son camarade qui tentait de réchauffer et de réanimer un cadet. Car le régiment qui venait de perdre la vie, il le savait, n'était composé que de cadets en exercice. Pour Athos, tout cela n'était rien de plus qu'un meurtre de sang froid et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il se devait d'agir afin de ne pas penser de trop. Alors sans ménagement il poussa son camarade et pris sa place. Il eu alors une vision qui le hanterait longtemps, très longtemps. Un jeune homme brun se tenait contre un tronc, son visage aussi blanc que la neige, la tête entourée d'un bandage rougi par le sang, son propre sang, les yeux fermés et les lèvres bleues. On aurait pu dire un cadavre et pourtant sa poitrine se soulevait lentement. L'homme était en chemise, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller avant l'attaque et du sang la tachait. Athos tentait de le faire revenir à lui sans succès, alors il donna des ordres, se moquant d'en avoir le droit ou non. Il demanda à ce qu'on fasse un feu et qu'on trouve de quoi le couvrir. Ce que deux hommes firent pendant que Tréville venait. Le Capitaine, voyant et reconnaissant le mourant, eut un hoquet en murmurant :

« Aramis... »

Tréville connaissait bien ce cadet et pour cause, ils étaient de la même famille. Un cousin éloigné mais tout de même. La culpabilité serrait le cœur du Capitaine qui, regardant Athos, dut prendre quelques instants pour se reprendre. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Alors, aussi rapidement que son esprit lui le permit, il redressa les épaules et plongea son regard dans celui d'Athos.

« Il a besoin de soin. On ne peut lui les donner pour l'instant. Il faut l'emmener au village. Vous allez l'emmener Athos. J'ai confiance en vous. Je sais que vous ferez le nécessaire pour l'aider. Car il ne doit pas mourir. C'est compris ? »

Alors qu'il disait cela, Aramis reprit lentement conscience. Il commençait à essayer de parler, la langue pâteuse, ses forces l'ayant quitté depuis longtemps... Ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles et totalement décousues pendant qu'Athos essayait de le calmer. Dans ce flot d’ineptie, le mousquetaire put comprendre quelques mots : Marsac, attaque, nuit, mort... Le reste se perdait dans la douleur et la fièvre d'un homme qui sentait la mort sur lui. Aramis ne luttait plus et ne comptait pas lutter. Il se sentait vide et seul, plus seul que jamais. Alors qu'Athos le prenait dans ses bras, Aramis perdit connaissance, se laissant faire, comme s'il n'était plus rien qu'une poupée de chiffon. Tréville avait mal de voir son cadet ainsi et il ne supportait pas de penser qu'Aramis allait mourir. Cela était doublement impossible. Il lui avait promis une autre vie, une nouvelle chance... Il allait lui la donner et cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur lien de famille. Non. Il fallait qu'Aramis vive pour tout les autres, car il était le seul survivant et le seul capable de ramener l'espoir chez ses troupes. Tout le monde savait qu'un régiment de cadet manquait à l'appel et tous savaient que cela était mauvais. Alors il fallait leur redonner courage. Tréville savait que cela passait par la survie d'un homme. Il le savait d'autant plus que cela allégerait sa conscience, c'était sans doute égoïste mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de les voir tous morts sans exception par sa faute.  
Le Capitaine était resté debout, à regarder faire Athos. Ce dernier avait réussi, avec l'aide de ses camarades, à mettre Aramis en selle, à le couvrir de nombreuses capes prises dans les affaires de morts – hélas, et à monter derrière lui. Le mousquetaire savait que le temps était compté et qu'il fallait faire vite. Cependant, en sentant le corps froid et presque sans vie de son camarade, Athos eut un bref moment l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à temps au village. Il savait qu'il fallait aller vite et après avoir salué son capitaine, il partit au trot vers le village. Il fallait aller rapidement, tant pour Aramis que pour Athos. Il laissait dernière lui l'horreur d'un champ de bataille et, loin d'être un couard, il se sentait soulagé. S'occuper d'un vivant, si fragile soit-il était la meilleure façon de se forcer à penser à l'espoir.  
Alors qu'Athos était en chemin depuis des heures, laissant ses camarades s'occuper des morts, il sentit Aramis se réveiller. En effet, la tête du blessé se tenait maintenant un peu mieux sur son corps et des mots essayaient de franchir ses lèvres. Avec la vitesse et le vent, Athos avait du mal à comprendre, alors il fit ralentir son cheval et put enfin entendre certains mots et cela lui fit mal...

« Mort... Mourir... Laisser... Seul... »

Aramis était en train de s'enfoncer dans un délire sans nom dû à la fièvre et il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait, voyant à peine le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Il était dans un autre monde, entre celui des vivants et celui des morts, douloureusement conscient de ne pas passer dans l'Au-Delà et de souffrir pourtant à en mourir. Alors qu'il essayait de bouger lentement, il perdit une nouvelle fois connaissance.

Les arbres enneigés avaient fait place, au fil des heures à un paysage de culture, tout aussi blanc et silencieux, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ce fut alors qu'Athos, heureux pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, vit le petit village, le dernier village avant la frontière. Là, bien que fatigué et à bout de force, il fit descendre Aramis et, un bras autour de lui, le porta dans l'auberge où, enfin, il trouvait de l'aide.  
Le tavernier, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, fort bedonnant, l'air avenant, comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. A cette heure, peu de visiteurs arrivaient, et encore moins deux sur le même cheval. Alors il vint aider Athos, ne disant pas un mot, et les conduisant vers une chambre vide, les clients n'étant pas nombreux à cette période de l'année. Il n'avait pas parlé et le fit uniquement quand Aramis fut allongé et couvert. Sa voix était calme et chaude, ce qui réconfortait Athos.

« Ne vous en faites pas, restez avec votre ami. Je vais faire prévenir le médecin du village et je vous apporte de quoi faire un feu.  
\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda Athos, assez étonné.  
\- Parce que vous avez des ennuis et que vous êtes mousquetaires, » répondit l'aubergiste avant de partir.

Athos resta seul et presque abasourdi qu'un homme ne les connaissant pas puisse agir ainsi. Il était clair que sa spalière portant les armes des mousquetaires pouvait ouvrir bien des portes, mais il s'en étonnait. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant car Aramis gémissait dans son inconscience. Alors il prit la chaise qui était dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de lui. Il revenait en mémoire à Athos le temps où il était un autre et où il prenait soin de son petit frère. Doucement le mousquetaire prit la main du cadet et la serra tout en lui parlant de la même façon, espérant que personne ne verrait cet instant de faiblesse de sa part, lui l'homme dont on disait qu'il avait un cœur de pierre. Athos, tout en prenant soin de son ami, eut le loisir d'observer la pièce. Elle n'était pas très grande mais suffisamment pour deux comme le suggérait le grand lit. Une petite table tenait lieu de bureau et de table à la fois car elle supportait un broc à eau ainsi qu'un bassin de céramique. La cheminée était assez grande pour fournir de la chaleur en abondance et le lit semblait assez confortable et surtout était propre. Athos se dit qu'ils auraient pu tomber sur une auberge bien pire et cela le rassura. Si tout dans ce village était aussi bien, alors Athos savait qu'Aramis serait bien soigné. Rassuré, il se laissa surprendre à somnoler.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le mousquetaire fit un bond sur sa chaise, attrapant sa main gauche par instinct, pour défendre son ami. Mais il se calma rapidement en reconnaissant l'aubergiste accompagné d'un homme qui était le médecin. Les deux personnes prirent place dans la chambre sans s'occuper un seul instant du mousquetaire bougon qui s'éloignait d'Aramis. Le maître des lieux alluma un feu avec le bois qu'il avait apporté, sans batailler, sans rien dire, puis il sortit en disant qu'il allait chercher de l'eau chaude tant pour le médecin que pour Athos. Le médecin lui, examinait Aramis en poussant de long soupir, loin d'être avenant mais sachant visiblement ce qu'il faisait.

Après avoir enlevé le bandage de fortune d'Aramis, il se mit à secouer la tête puis il se tourna vers Athos avec un regard noir.

« C'est vous qui avez fait cela ?  
– Non, je n'étais pas là. Nous l'avons trouvé comme cela.  
– Bien évidement ! »

Et il se remit au travail. Athos regardait attentivement, ne voulant pas quitter des yeux son ami. Ce qu'il vit lui fit mal cependant. Aramis avait non seulement une plaie à la tête causée par une balle de mousquet qu'il fallut recoudre, mais également une au torse venant d'un coup d'épée et une sur le bras provoquée par un pistolet assez loin pour ne causer pas trop de dégât. En effet, la dernière blessure était bien moins grave que les deux autres. Le médecin fit de son mieux pour soigner son patient, nettoyant les plaies avec l'eau chaude apportée par l'aubergiste en même temps qu'une tasse de thé pour Athos qui aurait préféré une bouteille de vin. Une fois recousu et une potion avalée de force, Aramis semblait dormir paisiblement et Athos se risqua à parler au médecin qui rangeait ses instruments dans une valise de vieux cuir.

« Il va s'en sortir ?  
\- S'il passe la nuit, peut-être. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il ait de fièvre. Je vous laisse cela au cas ou... A diluer dans l'eau s'il chauffe. Et cela pour la douleur. Deux cachets par jour maximum. C'est clair ? »

Le ton était tout sauf sympathique. Il ne faisait certes que son devoir mais Athos se dit qu'un peu de compassion ne l'aurait pas étouffé. Cependant, il prit les flacons tendus par le médecin et les mit sur la table tout en le remerciant pour sa gentillesse. Puis, épuisé, il vérifia que tout était en place pour la nuit, ferma à clé la chambre et s'installa auprès d'Aramis qui dormait enfin d'un sommeil bien mérité après avoir laissé son épée, sa main gauche et son pistolet à portée. Il avait malgré lui peur d'un nouveau raid bien que l'auberge lui sembla calme et bel et bien française. Mais Athos sombra rapidement lui aussi, vaincu par la fatigue de la journée.  
Ce fut un cri qui réveilla Athos en sursaut, dague en main. Sur le lit à côté de lui, Aramis s'agitait en hurlant des choses incompréhensibles mais il était évident qu'il souffrait. Alors le mousquetaire posa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Se souvenant des paroles du docteur, il courut préparer un peu de potion pour faire boire Aramis. Athos dut se battre avec l'homme qui ne se laissait pas faire tant son rêve le hantait. Il était en (train de revivre l'attaque et dans sa folie, avait l'impression qu'on voulait le tuer, encore. Athos dut faire preuve d'une force qu'il n'aurait jamais cru devoir employer pour faire boire Aramis, le plaquant contre le lit, et, tout en le maintenant avec son coude appuyé contre sa gorge, le faire boire... Enfin... Le forcer à boire. Après une lutte acharnée, le cadet finit par boire et retomber sur le lit, non pas inerte mais agité. Athos reprit sa place sur la chaise, lui laissant le lit, afin de le veiller. Aramis devait passer la nuit. Athos allait s'y employer ! Il savait qu'il y passerait toute la nuit s'il le fallait, mais il se devait de sauver son ami...

La chaleur de la pièce, la longueur de la nuit, la fatigue et le chagrin contenu eurent raison d'Athos qui finit par s'endormir, la tête sur le lit, sans avoir lâché la main d'Aramis, comme pour le protéger des cauchemars. Quand Athos entendit des coups frappés avec violence à la porte, il ne put que sursauter. Sa première réaction fut de voir si Aramis était encore en vie, et, par miracle, se dit- il, il l'était. Alors le mousquetaire alla ouvrir la porte et quel ne fut pas son étonnement en voyant le Capitaine Tréville le regarder, blanc de fatigue, avec douleur et angoisse. Alors il lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui dire que tout n'était pas encore perdu et le laissa entrer.  
Tréville vit Aramis étendu sur le lit, un peu moins blanc qu'auparavant, mais toujours livide. Sa respiration semblait bien plus calme et ses blessures étaient visiblement propres. Cela rassura l'homme de guerre qui fit un pas en avant puis deux et il finit par prendre la place de son homme à côté d'Aramis. Puis il finit par pousser un long soupir. Ils n'étaient que tous les trois dans cette pièce et il pouvait s'accorder, enfin, un instant pour souffler. Mais le soulagement de voir Aramis en vie fut suivi de larmes qu'il était étonné de voir coule(u)r sur ses jours. Mais la fatigue et la peur  
devaient le quitter. Voyant cela, Athos, respectueusement, fit un pas en arrière, puis, voyant qu'il était assez tôt pour espérer un petit déjeuner, descendit dans la salle commune de la taverne pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait prendre des forces pour deux. Le retour à la vie et à Paris allait être long pour Aramis et il ne comptait pas l'abandonner.

Tréville, resté seul, pleura un instant en silence, puis, prenant la main de son cadet, se mit à lui demander pardon. N'importe qui aurait pu voir la scène sans vraiment comprendre. Le Capitaine avait perdu des hommes, malheureusement un certain nombre, cependant jamais il n'avait réagi ainsi. Aramis aurait pu croire que c'était leur lien de famille qui le faisait réagir ainsi, mais pour Armand de Tréville, tous les hommes étaient ses enfants, et tous avaient abandonné leurs anciennes vies et leurs anciennes familles. Ce qui animait le commandant, c'était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus fort. Un sentiment atroce, une culpabilité sans nom dont il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit. Tréville savait qu'il devait porter sa Croix comme d'autre le faisait. Il n'était pas homme sans scrupule et se détestait pour ce qui venait de se passer. C'est pourquoi, priant pour la survie d'Aramis, il lui demandait également pardon, serrant sa main. Il se devait de l'aider mais se sentait impuissant. Quand il sentit que le cadet serrait en retour sa main, il se redressa et attendit de longues minutes. Le soldat revenait à la vie et il fallait attendre et ne pas le brusquer.

Aramis sentait la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés et se sentait quelque peu rassuré. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul, cela lui faisait bien trop peur. Alors il serra un peu plus fort la main de la personne et il prit son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir lentement les yeux. La lumière bien que faible lui arracha un gémissement de douleur mais lui confirmait qu'il était bien en vie. Alors calmement il prit une inspiration qui fut plus que douloureuse et sachant très bien qu'il souffrait le martyr, il entreprit cependant de tourner la tête pour voir qui se tenait à ses côtés.  
Celui qu'il découvrit à ses côtés n'était pas celui qu'il attendait. Aramis avait espéré voir Marsac, son meilleur ami, mais au lieu de cela, il s'agissait du Capitaine. Alors il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer.

« Capitaine...  
\- Oui, je suis là. Ne vous inquiétez-pas. Nous prenons soin de vous. Tout ira bien, vous avez ma parole.  
\- Marsac... Il...  
\- Non... Il n'est pas mort... Enfin... Disons qu'il n'était pas... Nous en reparlerons plus tard Aramis, il vous faut vous reposer. On va trouver un moyen de vous ramener à Paris. Je vous le promets. Ça va aller. »

Les paroles sincères de Tréville firent du bien à Aramis. Il avait avant tout besoin de savoir qu'on s'occupait de lui. Le cadet savait que cela était sans doute infantile mais il n'avait, pour l'instant, que cela pour se raccrocher à la vie et ne pas sombrer car il sentait son esprit divaguer vers des contrées lointaines que pourtant il aurait préféré oublier. Aramis ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour tenir une conversation plus longtemps, alors, il ferma les yeux et attendit que la torpeur le prenne de nouveau et qu'il puisse sombrer dans l'inconscience de nouveau.

Il fallut quatre jours à Aramis pour arriver à se remettre de ce qu'il avait enduré, non pas psychiquement, mais physiquement. Quatre jours pendant lesquels il dut se battre contre la fièvre et la douleur, contre la terrible conscience d'être le seul en vie. Mais il y parvint. Athos et Tréville furent les seuls à veiller sur lui car sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il ne supportait pas la présence des autres. Quand enfin il fut réveillé et apte à parler comme à voyager, il fut décidé qu'il serait ramené à Paris, par petites étapes, chevauchant en double avec Athos, sur un cheval de trait robuste. C'était là le seul moyen de rentrer, tous le savaient.  
Le matin du départ, Aramis prit un petit déjeuner assez robuste au vu de ses derniers repas, et après s'être assuré qu'il n'allait pas vomir en route, Athos lui proposa de monter en selle. Aidé par son capitaine, et avec des petites plaintes de douleur, il monta sur le trait, laissant le soin à Athos de monter sur la selle pour le maintenir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de chevaucher seul et ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Aramis se voyait comme un poids pour son camarade qui maintenant montait derrière lui et attrapait les rênes tout en lui parlant.

« Si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à me le dire. On s'arrêtera si nécessaire. Je sais que... Ça doit être horrible et humiliant pour toi, mais je t'assure que ça ne l'est pas... Tu as fait honneur à ta compagnie... »

Les mots de réconfort d'Athos avaient été dits et redits depuis des jours et pourtant Aramis ne voulait pas les écouter. Il n'avait que trop conscience qu'il était une corvée malgré l'attitude d'Athos qui agissait comme un ami. Le cadet poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme en murmurant enfin de vraies paroles depuis son réveil.  
« Marsac aurait dû me laisser mourir. »

Et ce fut tout. Athos sentit son cœur se serrer et son âme rejeter violemment les paroles de son camarade. Il refusait de laisser Aramis penser cela. Il avait déjà perdu quelqu'un et refusait de perdre quelqu'un à qui il tenait, fut-il un mousquetaire. Athos commençait à se sentir responsable de son ami. Pourquoi, il n'aurait su le dire. Sans doute parce qu'il lui rappelait son petit frère défunt qui lui manquait tant. Alors il serra les bras comme pour retenir Aramis tout en parlant d'une voix calme et assurée.

« Arrête de dire cela ! Tu es en vie, et tu vas le rester ! »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter et Athos, après avoir consulté Tréville du regard, se mit en route avec lui et deux autres mousquetaires venus en renfort au cas où...  
Le retour à Paris fut long et laborieux. La santé d'Aramis était plus que fragile, les obligeant à s'arrêter assez souvent pour le laisser, parfois, simplement respirer. Mais ils y arrivèrent et Paris fut pour eux une douce délivrance. Il était temps qu'on cesse les chevauchées et Aramis était attendu à la Caserne par ses amis. Aramis ne le savait pas, mais il était devenu le symbole d'une survivance, d'un espoir. Rien ne pouvait détruire totalement les mousquetaires tant que l'un des leurs respirait encore.

Aramis était enfin allongé sur son lit, une douleur atroce lui vrillant la tête. Les deux autres blessures s'étaient très bien remises, mais sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Cependant, il ne se plaignait pas, se laissant faire, se laissant soigner par le médecin de la Caserne et par Athos, véritablement aux petits soins pour lui. Aramis commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête, et pensait à reprendre l'entraînement. Il en avait vraiment assez de rester chez lui et de tourner en rond, malgré la douleur de sa tête. Il refusait d'en parler à quiconque et prenait les cachets du médecin que lui fournissait Athos quand il ne pouvait pas aller chez l'apothicaire. Il prenait l'air le plus souvent possible sur le banc devant la pièce qui lui servait de chambre à la Caserne et essayait de profiter de sa solitude, souvent brisée par Athos ou d'autre mousquetaire qui venait le voir, conscient qu'il avait vécu l'horreur. Il en était là, regardant ses camarades s'entraîner quand il entendit Tréville l'appeler lui et Athos. A son ton, il attendait d'être obéi sur l'instant et Athos l'avait compris lui aussi, car il déposa son épée sur la table devant l'escalier qui menait chez le Capitaine. Aramis lui, prit son temps pour se lever et aller chez le Capitaine car il sentait, au fond de lui, que c'était le jour où il devrait affronter un passé bien trop proche à son goût...

« Entrez et asseyez-vous, » dit calmement Tréville, assis derrière son bureau.

Les deux mousquetaires s'exécutèrent sans se regarder, conscients qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. Et ils étaient dans le vrai. Les deux hommes savaient pertinemment ce qu'attendait leur Capitaine et cela leur faisait peur. À Aramis car il avait peur de tout raconter et de s'effondrer. À Athos car il savait que cela ferait du mal à Aramis qui n'était pas encore remis malgré son attitude. Mais Tréville devait comprendre et montrer qu'il voulait comprendre, même si, lui, commençait à voir la vérité horrible dont il ne pouvait parler à personne. Alors, les mains croisées devant lui, il regardait alternativement l'un et l'autre de ses hommes avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix calme, trop calme pour les deux autres.

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes ici j'imagine. Ce n'est pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. Aramis, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez fait et ce que vous avez vécu cette nuit-là en Savoie ? »

Athos, tout comme Tréville, virent bien qu'Aramis se tendait à ces paroles et il ne pouvait pas le cacher. C'était plus fort que lui. La pensée de devoir expliquer et revivre la nuit d'angoisse qu'il avait connue était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais devant le regard du Capitaine, il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, Aramis sentait ses mains trembler, son cœur se serrer, son ventre se tordre et son cœur battre plus fort. Cela n'échappait à personne dans la pièce mais Tréville savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et Athos se sentait totalement impuissant. Aramis, laissa errer son regard sur la pièce. Le bureau sobre mais encombré, l'armoire sombre contenant les rapports des missions, le paravent cachant le lit du Capitaine pour les jours où il ne rentrait pas – et cela arrivait souvent, le lit, et puis Tréville. Alors, soupirant, il prit l'autorisation de se lever pour aller regarder dans la cour ses compagnons s'entraîner. Il ne pouvait parler en soutenant le regard de Tréville. Prenant un instant pour rassembler son courage, il serra le poing et se lança d'une voix brisée par l'émotion, la peur et l'horreur qu'il avait vécues.

« Nous... Nous savions que c'était la dernière nuit avant de rentrer. Nous étions tous content de rentrer et de retrouver Paris tant nous avions froid... On... On a pas mal discuté le soir autour des feux et un peu bu, mais... Rien de bien fou... On... On avait fini notre entraînement... On avait froid, si froid... Marsac... Il... On rigolait... On... Et puis... La nuit... On... On est allés se coucher... On... On ne s'attendait pas à... Ça... »

Aramis se devait de marquer une pause tant il tremblait. Il avait l'impression de revivre ces instants et cela lui faisait mal. Il revoyait ses amis, tous jeunes et souriants, rire et parler de leurs projets, des femmes qu'ils aimaient, des envies qu'ils avaient. Il se souvenait de chaque discussion, de chaque passe d'arme, des concours de tir qu'il avait tous gagné sans se forcer. Il les voyait souriant. Jean, François, Thomas, Matthieu, Philippe et tous les autres. Cela lui arracha un sanglot qu'il retint à grand-peine et que les deux autres entendirent parfaitement sans pour autant faire de remarque. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'interrompre et qu'il souffrait de ce qu'il faisait mais il fallait le faire. Aramis reprit alors, calé contre le mur, tremblant comme un enfant malgré lui, essayant d'ignorer les douleurs qui l'assaillaient de nouveau. Sa voix venait de baisser d'un ton, malgré lui.

« Nous... Je... partageais ma tente avec Marsac... il... Enfin... Il m'a secoué... Je... dormais... et... Il y avait des cris... Nous... nous avons eu... juste le temps de sortir et... La tente a été piétinée... par un cheval... Tout le monde... criait... et... Oh mon Dieu... J'ai attrapé mon épée et mon pistolet... et... J'ai... J'ai essayé de... les défendre... Et... Mais... ils... Ils tombaient... Ils... morts... Le chef... Il... j'ai touché dans le dos... deux hommes et... lui... Il a tiré... Et... ma tête a explosé... Je... ne sentais rien... d'autre... Et... Marsac m'a sauvé... Il m'a tiré... hors du combat je crois... »

Aramis devait s'arrêter. Il était à bout, mais il n'avait pas fini son récit. Mais il ne pouvait plus pour l'instant. Le sentant, Athos, toujours là pour son ami, lui apporta un verre de vin. Tout en lui souriant aussi calmement que possible, il lui le mit dans les mains et pu voir qu'il tremblait bien trop pour tenir le verre. Alors il l'encouragea à boire le tout, d'un coup. Ce qu'Aramis fit avant de lui rendre le verre. Il ne voulait pas que Tréville voit qu'il avait les nerfs à vif. Et pourtant le Capitaine n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il demandait à son cadet l'impossible. Il connaissait les rapports de missions qui font souffrir. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il devait savoir. Alors il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, attendant de son homme qu'il continue quand il serait prêt. Ce qu'il fit.

« Il m'a... sauvé la vie... Il... Il m'a soigné et... J'aurai dû y retourner mais... il m'en a empêché... Il... ne voulait pas... que je meure... Alors... Oh Seigneur pardonnez-moi... J'ai attendu... Ils... Il y avait les cris... et... ils... Ils sont partis... Marsac est... allé voir et... quand il est... revenu... Il... Il était en larmes. Il m'a dit que... tout le monde était mort... ou presque... Il m'a empêché de... me le lever et... il m'a dit que... qu'il partait... Il... Il a enlevé sa spalière et... Il est parti... Je... Je n'ai pas pu... le raisonner. Je... Il a déserté... Et... Je... Je suis resté... Seul... Les mourants... Je ne pouvais rien faire. Il m'a abandonné... abandonné... »

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Aramis qui s'effondra littéralement au sol, en pleurant en silence. Malgré lui, Athos fusilla son Capitaine du regard avant d'aller aider son ami à se relever tout en lui murmurant que tout allait bien. Cette bienveillance était la bienvenue pour Aramis qui sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui, pour l'aider et pour le soutenir. Il se releva lentement, grimaçant sous la douleur de sa tête alors qu'Athos le soutenait.

« Je le ramène chez lui Capitaine. »

Le ton était un peu rude mais il ne s'excuserait pas. Il n'aimait pas voir Aramis dans cet état, d'autant plus qu'il y avait été forcé. Alors, il le reconduisit chez lui, et le fit s'asseoir doucement dans le fauteuil qui mettait un peu de chaleur dans un petit appartement assez simple, bien qu'Aramis ait eu le plus grand sans que personne ne songe à dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois assis, Aramis se mit à fixer la cheminée où un feu s’éteignait, et ne dit pas un mot. Athos, qui n'était pas aveugle, prit de l'eau et un cachet que lui avait donné le médecin, dont le flacon trônait sur la table.

« Tiens... Prends ça... Ça ira mieux après...  
\- Non... Ça n'ira jamais... répondit douloureusement Aramis.  
\- Si. Seul le temps pourra t'aider. Le temps, et tes amis. Même Portos s'inquiète pour toi. Tu  
vois... essayait Athos.  
\- Non... C'est... là... que ça n'ira plus jamais, » dit Aramis en montrant sa tempe.

Athos savait qu'il ne parlait pas de sa blessure très douloureuse mais de son esprit. Aramis était dévasté et Athos ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Aramis poussa un long soupir, se murant dans un silence qu'il n'avait quitté que récemment et uniquement pour raconter le pire moment de sa vie. Athos vint se mettre derrière lui pour lui parler. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le loisir de converser tous les deux depuis qu'Aramis avait été retrouvé et il s'en voulait. Alors il prit la parole, regardant lui aussi le feu mourant.

« Non, je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien, que ton esprit ira mieux et que tu pourras oublier. On ne peut pas oublier ce que tu as vécu, c'est impossible. Mais tu peux apprendre à vivre avec. C'est dur, mais c'est faisable, crois-moi...  
\- Je... Je ne dors plus Athos... Je les vois encore et encore. Je... J'aurai dû mourir avec eux. »

Sa voix était vide et triste et Athos pouvait sentir toute sa détresse et cela lui faisait mal. Comment aider quelqu'un qui était persuadé qu'il aurait dû mourir ? Athos ne savait que trop ce qu'était cette culpabilité du survivant. Il l'avait vécue, la vivait encore, depuis qu'il avait trouvé son  
frère cadet mort dans leur demeure. De ce jour, la douleur ne l'avait pas quitté. Il voulait dire à Aramis que cela serait facile, mais... Il ne le pouvait pas. Il savait très bien que son ami allait devoir vivre avec et que cela serait dur. L'acceptation de cela était une chose qui prenait du temps et il voulait en tout l'aider. Mais Athos savait que lui avait eu la rage de s'en sortir. Il avait pu agir, tout quitter, oublier et prendre l'épée comme on entre en religion. Mais qu'avait Aramis ? Il était chez les mousquetaires, la seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais voulue à l'en croire, et aucune chance de retour. Chaque jour de sa vie lui rappellerait ces moments de douleur. Alors il devait s'en sortir maintenant ou sombrer plus encore. Athos voulait croire que secouer son ami pourrait l'aider mais... Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il venait de nouveau de sombrer dans la torpeur et le mousquetaire ne le supportait pas. Alors, posant une main sur son épaule, il lui sourit doucement, même s'il savait qu'il ne le voyait pas.

« Je ne le sais que trop bien Aramis. Mais je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution. Il y en a forcément une. Je vais demander au médecin de te faire dormir. Déjà, tu verras, ça ira un peu mieux... Et ne dis pas non... Je le sais. »

Oh oui, il le savait. S'il passait ses nuits à boire, ce n'était pas par plaisir, non. C'était pour oublier un passé douloureux. Un passé de violence, de haine, de fraternité, d'amour et de mort. Athos buvait bien trop, noyant un chagrin, une douleur plus grande que l'univers. Alors il savait que dormir était salutaire. Car dormir, pour peu que l'on soit assommé par l'alcool, aidait à ne plus penser et ne plus souffrir. Oh, il savait bien que ce n'était pas la solution à tout, que c'était sans doute même pire que le mal, mais il n'avait personne pour l'aider et pour lui montrer le droit chemin. Athos refusait qu'Aramis devienne ce qu'il était alors il se devait de l'aider. S'il le fallait, il ne laisserait pas Aramis seul un instant et il savait que Porthos, en cela, l'aiderait. Il était temps d'agir. Aramis s'enfonçait de plus en plus, malgré ses envies de reprendre l'entraînement, et l'aide qu'il ne demandait pas serait la bienvenue. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Reste-là, à te reposer. On viendra prendre de tes nouvelles. Porthos rêve de venir jouer avec toi et tricher de nouveau ! Il sera content de venir t'aider un peu à penser à autre chose. On va y arriver Aramis, tu vas y arriver. »

Sur ce, il serra une dernière fois l'épaule de son ami et il sortit pour aller voir le médecin. Il en avait marre de voir Aramis perdu dans sa douleur depuis des semaines. Il était temps d'agir. C'était tout.

Ainsi passèrent quelques jours. Quatre pour être exact. Quatre jours où Aramis ne sortit pas, prostré dans sa douleur et dans ses cauchemars chaque fois qu'il essayait de dormir. Quatre jours où Athos venait régulièrement prendre des ses nouvelles, tout comme Porthos qui essayait de renouer avec Aramis les liens qu'ils avaient avant ce drame. Mais rien ne se passait comme ils le voulaient et Aramis restait dans un état second et il semblait que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il regardait fixement le feu de cheminée que ses amis entretenaient et ne disait mot, sinon parfois, pour leur demander de rester seul. Cela ne plaisait à personne et Porthos commençait à perdre patience. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir son camarade dans cet état qui ne lui était pas habituel, lui qui aimait tant séduire et se battre...  
C'est pourquoi, en cette après-midi du quatrième jour, Porthos ne put s'empêcher de craquer. Ce fut plus fort que lui...  
Le géant métisse frappa de son poing massif sur la table de bois, faisant légèrement sursauter Aramis qui, pourtant, ne bougea pas. Cela arracha à Porthos un grognement et il vint se placer devant son ami, le regard sombre, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tout cela n'a que trop duré ! Aramis, il faut faire quelque chose ! Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. On a été patients et gentils avec toi, mais LÀ ! Là, ça suffit ! Tu vas prendre ton épée et tu vas venir avec nous t'entraîner. C'est fini, tu es en sécurité ici et tu dois te changer les idées. Athos est bien trop tendre avec toi ! Maintenant, je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

Son ton était rude et froid mais cela ne semblait pas atteindre Aramis qui ne le regardait pas. Cela fit perdre toute contenance à Porthos, qui, fou d'une colère douloureuse contre son ami, le prit par le col afin de le mettre debout.

« Aramis ! Regarde-moi et réponds-moi ! Vite ! »

Loin d'avoir eu l'effet escompté, Porthos vit son ami se décomposer plus encore et sentit une force incroyable le propulser en arrière. Jamais il n'avait vu force du désespoir plus violente. Il lâcha Aramis, qui, une fois libéré de sa poigne, alla se mettre à l'autre bout de la pièce, tremblant de peur. Le mousquetaire avait l'impression qu'on l'attaquait de nouveau, que tout recommençait. Son esprit, embrumé de douleur et de peine, ne pouvait concevoir qu'un ami puisse être aussi violent. Alors il ne vit plus rien que cette sensation de peur au creux de son ventre et son cerveau fit ce qu'on attendait de lui. Fuir. Il était là, contre un mur, ressemblant à un enfant quand Athos entra dans la pièce et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Porthos en murmurant.

« Je m'en occupe... Tu n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi mais... Au moins il a réagi... »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, bien au contraire. Il comprenait aisément que Porthos ait pu perdre patience et qu'il en veuille à son ami d'être dans cet état. Il savait que c'était la peur de le perdre qui le rendait ainsi. Le chagrin mué en terreur devenait agressif quand il s'agissait de Porthos. Cet homme, ce géant, n'était qu'amour pour ses amis et avait un sens de la loyauté peu commun, même pour les mousquetaires... Athos était le devoir, Aramis l'honneur et Porthos la loyauté. C'était ainsi que ce trio, qui commençait à se former, marchait... Enfin... Cela aurait dû être ainsi. Mais Aramis n'était pas en état d'être avec eux et il leur manquait une part d'eux-même. C'est pourquoi Porthos agissait ainsi et Athos faisait tout pour aider Aramis. Et il avait peut-être une solution. Du moins, il l'espérait...  
Athos posa sur la table un flacon contenant une sorte de poudre marron, comme du thé écrasé, et fit route vers Aramis, toujours tremblant. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule alors qu'il gémissait légèrement de peur. Ce comportement fit soupirer Athos qui avait l'impression de voir un enfant devant lui. Il avait mal pour Aramis qui, il le savait, était dévoré vivant par ses cauchemars et ses peurs. C'est pourquoi, avant même de l'aider, il devait le rassurer, comme on rassure un animal blessé ou une petite chose perdue : avec douceur et calme.

« Aramis, regarde-moi... Tout va bien. Porthos ne voulait pas te faire peur, tu sais. Il... Il tient à toi. Comme moi... Allez, viens... Je... J'ai quelque chose à te donner. Cela te fera du bien. Mais il faut que tu m'écoutes... Sinon cela peut être dangereux. D'accord ? »

Athos n'était que douceur, pour une fois, et il guida son ami vers la table et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. Après lui avoir servi un verre d'eau, il vint s'asseoir en face de lui, le flacon dans les mains. Ce petit récipient de verre, Athos le savait, pouvait apporter le salut à Aramis... Ou la damnation éternelle... Poussant un soupir à cette pensée, le mousquetaire cherchait ses mots. Il se lança ensuite, espérant qu'Aramis écouterait. Et serait... sage.

« Cette poudre va t'aider à... ne plus voir. Aramis, cette poudre est dangereuse. Je le sais, crois-moi. Alors il ne faut pas trop en prendre. Une simple pincée le soir, dans de l'eau, avant de t'endormir et cela devrait aller mieux. Mais il ne faut surtout pas en prendre plus... Cela pourrait être  
dangereux, très dangereux et... Je ne veux pas te perdre... Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

Athos avait l'impression de parler à un enfant et cela lui faisait mal. Cependant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Aramis était si loin... Son esprit vagabondait au-delà de l'espace et du temps, dans un lieu à lui, espérant ne plus rien voir qui pourrait lui faire mal. Il avait réussit à se créer un petit paradis dont il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Et pourtant la voix d'Athos lui parvenait. Il avait une solution ? Il lui proposait quelque chose ? Et bien... Pourquoi ne pas l'écouter ? Lentement, Aramis se focalisa sur les paroles qui lui étaient adressées et il finit par lever les yeux pour regarder Athos, un peu moins perdu, un peu moins loin qu'avant.

« Je... Je vais... oublier ? demanda le cadet.  
\- Non, on ne peut pas oublier cela, avoua Athos dans un soupir. Mais tu peux essayer de vivre avec. C'est déjà bien. Et puis... Aramis, le Capitaine a autorisé ton entrée parmi nous. Tu vas recevoir ton insigne Aramis. Tu ES un mousquetaire. »  
Les mots d'Athos eurent l'effet escompté. Aramis sembla, un instant, reprendre vie. Il semblait même qu'un léger sourire éclairait son visage. Cependant, tout cela fut bien fugace, et, en un instant, il reprit sa mine triste et vide. Athos posa alors sa main sur la sienne qui sursauta légèrement pour lui parler. Encore.  
« Aramis, je t'en prie...  
\- J'ai... j'ai gagné ma place... sur leur mort. »

Athos ne sut que lui répondre. Il n'avait pas tort en fin de compte. S'il avait sa spalière de mousquetaire, c'était parce qu'il avait survécu à une mission terrible. Et pourtant, le mousquetaire savait que cela était faux. Il connaissait Tréville et jamais ce dernier n'aurait donné sa place à un homme qui ne le méritait pas. En cela, Athos l'admirait. Il était capable de faire la différence entre ses sentiments et son devoir. Chose qu'Athos avait du mal à faire. Il n'avait même jamais pu le faire réellement. Enfant ou adulte, son cœur battait bien trop fort dans son corps pour le laisser en paix. Alors il le faisait taire avec du vin, trop de vin. Mais Aramis n'était pas ainsi. Pourtant tout aurait été plus facile pour lui, pensait Athos. Oublier un instant... mais il était bien trop droit et bon pour le faire...

« Non Aramis, tu as gagné ta place en te battant. Je le pense, tout le monde le pense. Et puis, tu n'as pas le choix. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter, de prendre cette poudre, tous les soirs et tu redeviendras l'homme que tu étais... Même si tu n'oublieras jamais. »

Athos ne lui laissait pas le choix et Aramis le savait. Il fallait faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Après tout, pensait-il, si on décidait pour lui, ce serait bien plus simple. Alors il poussa un soupir long et douloureux avant de hocher la tête tout en murmurant un « oui ». Il ne pouvait pas, de toute façon, faire autrement. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, Athos était capable de venir lui faire avaler de force. Il avait vu Porthos agir... Il ne voulait pas se battre avec ses amis. Alors il acceptait, défaitiste, espérant cependant trouver le salut dans ce que lui promettait Athos. Après tout, autant le croire, pensait-il, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution...

Les choses semblaient vouloir s'éclaircir et tous y croyaient. Tous voulaient croire qu'un après était possible. Athos veillait toujours sur Aramis, conscient qu'il ne pouvait le lâcher une seconde et Porthos était de tous les combats. Aramis, qui avait reçu son affectation officielle chez les mousquetaires, portait fièrement la spalière ornée de la fleur de lys et s'entraînait de plus en plus souvent, essayant de se lier avec ses camarades et de profiter des moments ensemble. Mais la route était longue et tortueuse et le bonheur trompeur. C'est ce qu'apprit à ses dépends Athos, un soir, après le retour de sa garde au Louvre.  
Il y avait près d'un mois qu'Aramis avait reçu l'ordre d'Athos de prendre une poudre étrange pour lui permettre de dormir et cela marchait assez bien. Aramis semblait avoir repris une vie tout à fait normale, s'entraînant avec ses amis, riant de nouveau parfois, prenant des gardes au Palais – mais toujours sous la surveillance d'Athos ou de Porthos – et la vie semblait enfin vouloir leur faire oublier leurs douleurs. La vie des mousquetaires s'écoulait, paisible, entrecoupée de missions et de rixes avec les gardes rouges. En somme, rien de plus que la routine chez les gardes de sa Majesté...

Athos rentrait d'une de ses gardes et eut le plaisir de voir Aramis encore dehors, seul cependant, à faire des exercices avec son épée. Le mousquetaire plus ancien prit alors quelques minutes pour observer son ami afin de l'aider à s'améliorer. Ce qu'il vit alors le fit froncer. Aramis tremblait. Oh, pas de fatigue, non. Il s'agissait de tremblements bien plus forts et violents, venant du fond de son être. Athos avait déjà vu ces soubresauts et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'approcha rapidement de son ami, et, se plantant devant lui, les yeux dans les yeux, il lui adressa la parole d'un ton un peu rude certes, mais surtout inquiet.

« Aramis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et ne me dis pas rien. Je te connais. »

Il réagissait comme il l'aurait fait avec son petit frère jadis. Et Aramis le lui rappelait tellement... La même insouciance, la même folie, le même amour pour les femmes... Et hélas, le même regard rouge, un peu hagard, les mêmes tremblements incontrôlables et la même panique lorsqu'il comprenait qu'on le soupçonnait de quelque chose. Pour Athos, pas besoin d'aveux, pas besoin qu'il lui dise ce qu'il se passait. Il le savait très bien. Ce fut pourquoi quand Aramis lui répondit qu'il n'y avait rien, il ne put que s'emporter, malgré lui.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Viens, on rentre chez toi ! On va discuter ! Et pas de mais ! »

Disant cela, Athos prit son ami par le bras pour l'emmener chez lui. Aramis n'avait pas le choix. Il se laissait entraîner chez lui, conscient qu'il allait devoir se justifier sur son état, alors il cherchait comment s'en sortir. Une fois assis de force sur la chaise de sa pièce à vivre, il baissa la tête afin d'éviter le regard d'Athos qui semblait le brûler. Aramis allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais il en fut empêché par Athos, toujours debout, qui, effectivement, le fusillait du regard. Sa voix était froide et inquiète, espérant encore avoir une réponse différente de celle à laquelle il pensait.

« Dis-moi que tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dis. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas été assez idiot pour en prendre plus ? Aramis, où est le flacon de poudre ? »

Aramis transpirait légèrement, les mains et le corps tremblants, le regard sur la table. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant pris en faute... Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression, non. Devant son ami, Aramis se sentait rétrécir, rajeunir. Alors, il leva la main pour indiquer le petit placard qui lui servait à ranger ses affaires. Dedans, Athos y trouva deux flacons... vides. Poussant un long soupir, il posa les récipients en verre devant Aramis, sans un mot, et il s'assit en face de lui. Puis, après une bonne minute de silence, il posa une nouvelle question.

« Depuis quand ? »

Aramis n'avait plus le choix, il devait répondre. La voix tremblante, la peur dans les yeux, il savait qu'il devait raconter ce qu'il avait fait. Athos allait lui reprocher et lui en vouloir et étrangement, cela lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas décevoir ni mentir à Athos et pourtant il savait qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Alors, après un soupir, il se mit à parler...

« Je... Depuis... le début... Je... Cela me faisait tant de bien de ne plus penser, de ne plus vivre chaque instant ce cauchemar. Tu ne sais pas... Je... je peux enfin revivre... enfin... je pouvais...  
L'apothicaire ne veut plus m'en redonner. Je crois qu'il sait que... j'en ai besoin mais... je ne comprends pas pourquoi il refuse de m'en donner... Ça recommence Athos... C'est pire que jamais. J'en ai besoin, tu comprends ?  
\- Oui, je comprends... Je sais, Aramis. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'il t'arrive... Il fa...  
\- Aide-moi alors ! le coupa brutalement Aramis.  
\- Je vais t'aider Aramis... Je vais t'aider à te passer de cette horreur. Ça va être dur, mais tu  
vas apprendre à vivre sans ! Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû t'en donner... Je le savais pourtant. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, on va t'aider. Je vais t'aider. Et ta vie pourra reprendre. Normale et enfin heureuse. »

Sans rien que cela ne le laisse entrevoir, Aramis se mit à s'énerver. Sa voix était forte et ses propos violents. Il ne se contrôlait plus, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que son ami lui enlevait la seule chose qui lui faisait du bien. Et cela était, pour lui, hors de question. Il avait besoin d'oublier et cette médecine était tout simplement magique pour lui.

« Alors aide moi ! Vas le voir ! Fais quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas m'en passer ! Je DOIS en prendre ! Il n'y a que cela qui peut me sauver ! Je ne vois plus les morts avec cela ! Je peux dormir ! Me battre sans voir leurs corps ! Je ne peux pas faire sans ! Tu ne comprends décidément rien ! »

Aramis tremblait de plus belle et Athos, dans un soupir, lui répondit aussi calmement qu'il était en colère.

« Oh que si, je comprends. Tu es en manque Aramis. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je connais les ravages de cette chose horrible. Alors tu vas m'écouter. Que tu le veuilles ou non, on va t'aider, tu vas t'en sortir. Je te le promets. »

Aramis s'étonnait de voir Athos lui parler ainsi, lui qui s'attendait à vivre un enfer. Pourtant, l'enfer s’annonçait, il était même tout proche, ce qu'il ignorait. Athos, lui, le savait pertinemment et il espérait que la vie serait plus douce avec son meilleur ami qu'avec son frère. Cependant, ce qu'il venait d’apercevoir dans l'oeil d'Aramis lui fit penser le contraire. Ce dernier, loin de le remercier, et après son étonnement passager, le regardait froidement, le fusillant même du regard à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il allait se passer pour lui.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Athos ! J'ai besoin d'oublier ! C'est tout ! OUBLIER ! »

Aramis se mit à hurler malgré lui et la colère qu'il ressentait lui brûlait tout le corps. Il tremblait de plus en plus et était presque incapable de contrôler son corps. Il devenait un autre et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Athos savait exactement ce qu'il arrivait à son ami et il en était plus que peiné. Il savait qu'après les cris, la crise devenait plus forte et qu'il était déjà trop tard pour espérer le sauver en douceur. Déjà, pour son petit frère, cela avait été une très rude épreuve et il pensait l'avoir pris à temps pour le sortir de ce cercle infernal. Mais Aramis... Il était peut-être trop tard pour lui... Alors il fallait faire vite. Ce fut ce qui le décida à se lever et à prendre la clé d'Aramis tout en lui parlant d'un ton assez calme mais ferme.

« Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras Aramis, je sais ce que j'ai à faire et... J'en suis désolé... »

Puis il sortit, fermant la porte à clé, laissant Aramis seul, désoeuvré, hurlant qu'on le laisse sortir. Athos devait parler à Tréville, et à son tour, il le savait, il devrait fournir des explications sur son passé et cela ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde...

Ce bureau, Athos avait l'impression qu'il le connaissait trop bien. Tréville était assis, calme, en train de lire un rapport qui ne lui plaisait pas sur les possibles répercutions de l'attaque de Savoie. Il faisait de son mieux afin de ne pas montrer à son mousquetaire ce qu'il pensait et y réussissait parfaitement, comme toujours. Armand avait appris au cours des années et au fil de son commandement, il valait mieux mentir ou tout du moins ne pas parler des sentiments que lui inspiraient les missions et rapports, afin de ne pas inquiéter ou détruire. Alors il offrit à Athos un léger sourire, tout en posant son rapport de façon à ce que personne ne puisse le lire.

« Athos ? Que voulez-vous ? demanda le Capitaine. - Il faut que je vous parle... d'Aramis. »

A ces mots, Tréville se redressa, incapable de cacher son inquiétude. Depuis la Savoie, il protégeait Aramis et Athos qui étaient tous les deux bien plus impliqués que les autres. Il y avait chez le capitaine un besoin de... materner ses hommes. Oui, on pouvait dire cela. Il faisait attention à tous, sachant qu'il était, pour beaucoup, un père de substitution, mais depuis peu, Aramis, surtout, était devenu celui sur qui il fallait veiller. C'est pourquoi il n'aimait pas le regard d'Athos, ni même son attitude. D'un geste, il l'invita à s'asseoir, se penchant en avant sur le bureau, croisant les mains sur les papiers éparpillés.

« Je vous écoute. »

Le ton de Tréville était calme mais Athos ne put que remarquer l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son Capitaine, c'est pourquoi il s'assit, tout en prenant soin de prendre son temps. Il cherchait les mots lui qui permettrait de lui expliquer la situation de façon claire et précise... Sans parler de lui- même. Mais... au fond de lui, il savait que cela était impossible... Après un soupir, il se lança dans une explication qui lui coûtait bien plus qu'un peu de son temps.

« Aramis est dépendant au remède qui lui permet de dormir... Il en a pris trop et en pleine journée... Il... Il n'en a plus et... Il est en manque de cette poudre... On doit l'aider... J'ai déjà vu ce que cela faisait sur l'esprit humain et je refuse de le laisser seul face à cela. Il a besoin de notre aide. Alors seulement il pourra s'en remettre. »

Tréville était non seulement étonné du comportement de son homme mais aussi de ses paroles. Il avait l'impression qu'Athos savait de quoi il parlait. Il le voyait dans son regard, dans son attitude, Athos ne supporterait pas d'être contredit de quelque façon que ce soit et il agirait comme il l'avait décidé. Le Capitaine n'était pas un idiot et avait appris à connaître Athos, comme chacun de ses hommes. C'est pourquoi il poussa un long soupir avant de lui répondre. Athos ne lui demandait pas la permission, alors autant l'aider dans la possibilité de ses moyens, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

« Que voulez-vous faire exactement ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Et bien, c'est assez simple en vérité. On doit l'empêcher de prendre ses cachets et forcer son corps à s'en passer. Et... Ça risque de ne pas être facile pour lui comme pour nous. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avec lui. Une nuit sans doute. Et... d'une des cellules.  
\- Vous allez l'enfermer, constata Tréville.  
\- Oui. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. C'est pour lui. Pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal. Croyez-moi Capitaine. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer et... Faites-moi confiance.  
\- Bien... Mais donnez-moi une seule raison de vous faire confiance.  
\- Mon frère. »

Ces deux mots avaient été très douloureux à dire pour Athos et pourtant il savait que rien d'autre n'aurait pu convaincre le Capitaine. Athos avait déjà vécu cela avec son petit frère et refusait de voir Aramis se faire détruire. Il savait que Tréville ne poserait pas de questions et qu'il  
accepterait ces deux mots comme preuve de sa bonne volonté, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Le Capitaine avait vu tant de douleur et de désespoir dans ces deux mots pourtant si simples qu'il ne voulait pas pousser son homme dans des souvenirs douloureux. Il savait qu'Athos, comme tous les autres, avait laissé sa famille et son passé derrière lui en devenant mousquetaire alors rien ne lui donnait le droit de le questionner pour l'instant.

« Bien, dit Tréville en hochant la tête. Je vous fais confiance. Je vous donne pour mission de vous occuper d'Aramis. Vous n'aurez plus de garde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en état... Vous avez carte blanche. »

La conversation était finie et Athos se leva en remerciant son capitaine. Puis, après avoir vissé son chapeau sur sa tête, il s'en fut dehors pour boire un peu avant d'entreprendre la mission la plus difficile de sa vie. Aider Aramis à s'en sortir.

La mission d'Athos commença le lendemain matin. Il fallut ruser afin de faire descendre Aramis dans la cellule et Athos dut utiliser des méthodes qu'il réprouvait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que sans un petit mensonge, il ne pourrait pas se faire obéir de son ami, déjà fort énervé et fort en manque. Alors Athos lui avait fait miroiter une solution pour qu'il se sente bien et l'avait attiré dans un piège, ce qui avait fonctionné. Aramis était maintenant enfermé dans une cellule, seul, hurlant qu'on vienne le chercher, insultant son ami. Il était dans un état second, ne se rendant pas compte de son changement de personnalité et de l'horreur qu'il vivait.

Athos le surveillait depuis maintenant trois heures quand il entendit celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami, se mettre à pleurer et à demander pardon. Le mousquetaire savait qu'il s'agissait là de la suite normale de la « crise » mais ne put s'empêcher d'aller le voir.  
Ce que vit Athos lui fit mal. En effet, Aramis était roulé en boule contre le mur de la cellule, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées dans lesquelles il cachait son visage. Le jeune mousquetaire pleurait comme un enfant, secoué de sanglots lourds et profonds. Entre deux gémissements, il parlait d'une voix terriblement triste, ce qui fendait le cœur d'Athos qui tenait la grille de la cellule d'une main afin de résister à la tentation d'ouvrir à son ami.

« Je suis tellement désolé... Tout est de ma faute... Tout... Je n'ai jamais été bon... Jamais. J'ai mérité tout ces coups... J'ai fait du mal à tout ceux à qui je tenais... Isabelle est partie... Ma mère ne me voyait pas... Marsac m'a abandonné... J'ai toujours été seul... C'est bien fait pour moi. »

Aramis répétait ses mots de façon presque rituelle, croyant avec force à ce qu'il disait. Athos ne pouvait le laisser faire et au bout de quelques instants, il poussa un long soupir.

« Aramis, cesse de dire cela. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais je t'assure que tu n'es pas seul maintenant. Et que tu ne le seras plus jamais. Je suis là. Les autres mousquetaires. Porthos. Tréville. Nous sommes tous là pour toi mon ami... »

Athos aurait tant voulu qu'Aramis l'entende, croit ce qu'il lui disait. Mais seuls des sanglots lui répondaient. Alors, n'y tenant plus, il entra dans la cellule et s'approcha doucement, non sans avoir refermé à clé la porte. Une fois à la hauteur de son ami, Athos fit preuve d'une certaine douceur et s'assit à côté de lui pour bercer Aramis comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Athos savait qu'il avait besoin de pleurer, qu'après la colère, les larmes venaient... Ensuite... Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Une chose à la fois. Pour l'instant, il veillait sur Aramis, redevenu un petit garçon en pleurs qui se laissait faire en reniflant de temps à autre.

« Tu devrais me laisser seul... Je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse, soupirait Aramis.  
\- Je suis là où je dois être Aramis. Je ne partirai pas tant que tu auras besoin de moi.  
\- Athos... Je suis minable... Si tu savais... Tous le savaient... Mon père le savait... »

Aramis se souvenait, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, de ses années d'enfances, passées dans la demeure familiale, entre des aînés turbulents et méchants avec lui, un père violent et une mère presque absente pour lui. Il se rappelait des corrections prises et de la haine mêlée d'amour parfois qu'il ressentait pour son père. Il avait encore le cœur brisé de voir sa mère se détourner de lui quand, après avoir reçu les coups de ceinture ou de trique, il pleurait en silence dans les couloirs. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que tout cela était plus que récent. Il avait encore mal dans le dos, là où le cuir ou le bois mordait sa chair pendant qu'il comptait à voix haute. Il sentait encore ses yeux gonflés de larmes... Quoi que, pensa-t-il, il s'agissait des larmes du présent. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne savait plus où il en était et ne souhaitait que fuir cet endroit. Mais ce lieu si douloureux n'était autre que son esprit... Comment fuir son esprit, se demanda-t-il. Il se savait pas. Alors il pleurait comme un bébé, se vidant de toute cette douleur. Il pleura pendant de longues heures sur l'épaule d'Athos qui resta silencieux tout ce temps pour veiller sur lui. Tout à coup, ce que Athos redoutait arriva. Aramis se leva d'un bond et, blanc comme jamais, tremblait comme un enfant. Aramis avait des hallucinations... Il n'était pas compliqué de savoir qui il voyait. Aramis avait les mains ouvertes, impuissantes, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il voyait les morts de la campagne de Savoie et Athos en eut la confirmation quand les mots tremblants s’échappèrent de la bouche de son ami.

« Je suis désolé... Je voulais vous aider. J'aurai dû mourir avec vous. Mais Marcac m'a sauvé. Il voulait que je vive... Je suis tellement désolé. Je vous en prie... Pardonnez-moi. »

Aramis tomba alors à genoux, comme en prière. Il regardait le sol avec une tristesse affolante alors qu'il murmurait toujours des paroles d'excuses et de pardon rechercher. Cela dura... Puis, il tourna la tête vers Athos.

« Tue moi. »

Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Athos secoua la tête pour toute réponse, incapable de lui dire ce non que son cœur lui hurlait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Aramis, sinon l'aider encore et toujours à traverser cette passe, cette mauvaise passe. Alors il s'approcha de lui doucement pour poser sa main sur son épaule avec une douceur qu'il ressentait vraiment. Doucement, calmement, il serra sa main, et prit enfin la parole.

« Aramis, ça va passer. Ils ne sont pas réels. C'est ton esprit qui te joue des tours. Je t'en prie Aramis, regarde-moi. »

Aramis posa le regard sur lui, et, d'un geste plus que rapide et violent, il poussa Athos tout en se saisissant de sa dague. Une fois la main gauche en sa possession, Aramis se plaqua contre le mur, la lame contre lui, au niveau de son cœur. Il voulait en finir avec sa vie. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre du secours des hommes et s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été lâche et d'avoir laissé ses compagnons, ses frères d'armes mourir. Il ne voyait d'une qu'une solution : mettre fin à ses jours afin de pouvoir mourir en lâche et ne plus être hanté par ses actions. Il était prêt à le faire et regarda Athos tristement une dernière fois...

S'en suivit alors une succession de coups et de jurons. Athos et Aramis se battaient. Le premier luttait pour sauver la vie du second qui recevait l'ordre de se suicider, venant des fantômes qu'il voyait. Un joyeux non-sens.

Athos et Aramis avaient suivi le même entraînement, ils savaient se battre et le faisaient avec la force du désespoir. La lutte était acharnée et les coups rendus à chaque fois. Tous deux voulaient que cela porte et cela portait. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, marqués également au visage,  
du sang dans les yeux, des douleurs dans tout le corps. Mais Aramis était vivant, la dague loin de lui et Athos avait vaincu.  
Le silence avait suivi les coups et les cris. Aramis était assis contre le mur, la tête commençant à verser sous la fatigue. Athos veillait toujours. Ainsi, quand Aramis s'endormit, il prit soin de l'allonger doucement sur le sol, de le couvrir de la couverture qu'il avait apportée avant d'amener Aramis dans la cellule et il attendit, à côté de lui, comme s'il avait veillé un enfant. Comme il n'avait pas veillé son propre frère, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement dans ces situations. Être là et agir comme il le faisait lui faisait terriblement penser à son cadet, parti trop vite et par sa faute. C'était pour cela qu'il veillait sur Aramis envers et contre tout. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il le perdrait et il en était hors de question. Athos avait fait la promesse de l'aider et d'être toujours là pour lui et il tiendrait cette promesse, quoi qu'il en coûtait cette fois...

Le jour avait succédé à la nuit et un nouveau soleil se levait sur la scène étrange que formaient deux mousquetaires en cellule. Le Capitaine Tréville, inquiet de ne pas voir ses hommes lors de l'appel, était descendu voir ce qu'il se passait. L'homme de guerre eut un instant un tendre sourire face à ce qu'il voyait. Les deux mousquetaires endormis avaient quelque chose d'enfantin qui lui plaisait. Il les voyait tels qu'il étaient avant les drames et les pertes qui les avaient indéniablement menés à la caserne. Athos et ce passé dont il ne parlait pas ou presque pas et Aramis, l'enfant rejeté et délaissé, fuyant l'amour qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais cette paix ne pouvait durer, aussi, Armand se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, ce qui fit sauter sur ses pieds Athos alors qu'Aramis sortait péniblement la tête de la brume qui le tenait. Athos sourit lorsqu'il reconnut son capitaine et s'avança afin de sortir de la cellule dont il avait la clé dans sa ceinture.

« Alors ? demanda Tréville, inquiet.  
\- Tout va bien Capitaine. Je pense qu'il s'en sortira. Il a besoin de repos... Et d'amis, répondit le mousquetaire.  
\- Bien. Merci Athos. Vous aurez la charge de le surveiller avec Porthos. J'ai besoin de tout le monde en ce moment. Des choses se préparent. Veillez à ce qu'Aramis puisse assurer son devoir le plus vite possible. »

Ayant dit cela, le Capitaine tourna les talons, les laissant seuls. Il avait à faire. L'État n'attendait pas... Hélas.  
Athos prit son temps, attendant que Aramis soit en état de se lever, de parler et de marcher avant de le reconduire chez lui et de l'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Il y eu de longues et grandes discutions sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, sur le passé, sur le futur. Aramis expliqua à son ami son passé, n'oubliant rien de ce qu'il avait vécu. Son enfance difficile, son adolescence compliquée et les révélations qu'on lui avait fait sur sa mère. Son amour d'enfance, son enfant parti, sa famille oubliée. Tout. Dans un mélange de tout et de rien, sans ordre établi. Mais Aramis devait parler et il devait se confier au moins à quelqu'un. Cela lui faisait du bien de se vider le cœur du poids d'un passé qui le rendait faible.

« Tu as en face de toi le bâtard fait chevalier qui a fui sa famille quand il a su qui il était parce qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il avait un enfant... Et Isabelle m'a quitté...  
\- Allez, cesse de te tourmenter ! Tu n'es plus cet homme et je ne veux que connaître Aramis, l'homme courageux et doué que tu es. Nous avons presque tous un lourd passé à oublier et tu sais que Tréville ne veut de nous que les hommes que nous sommes maintenant. Alors tu vas te reposer, et demain, on reprend les entraînements. Et crois-moi, héros de guerre ou non, personne ne te fera de cadeau. »

Après une tape sur l'épaule d'Aramis, Athos s'en fut. Il était fort inquiet pour son ami, mais il savait qu'il devait l'aider. Alors il alla trouver Porthos pour lui expliquer la situation sans trahir le mousquetaire malheureux. Ensemble, ils prirent le temps de réfléchir à comment le sortir de son état et les armes furent leur premier choix.  
Ensemble, les trois amis firent de leur mieux. Les entraînements acharnés, les gardes, les verres à la taverne, les filles aussi parfois, firent leur effet. Aramis sortit de sa léthargie et devint un mousquetaire respecté, comme Athos et Porthos. Leur réputation commençait à dépasser le cadre de la caserne. Paris commençait à chanter les louanges d'un mousquetaire fort comme un bœuf : Porthos, d'un bretteur invaincu : Athos, d'un soldat touchant tant les cibles que le cœur des femmes : Aramis. La légende apparaissait sous les sourires, les amitiés, les épreuves et les douleurs. Ils devinrent vite inséparables, toujours ensemble, de tous les combats. Tréville veillait sur eux comme sur des enfants, sachant leur capacité à s'attirer des ennuis. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ce n'était qu'un début. Les Trois Mousquetaires n'avaient pas encore rencontré leur véritable destin...


End file.
